regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
All Star Team Up
Synopsis When Mordecai's Crew (Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman)are busy to make a present for Anthony for his 14th birthday party. When Future Omega Ranger arrives to team up with Mordecai with a little help from Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White to stop Kamen Rider Zombie away from the Television-Kun. Meanwhile, The Jedi are battling Grevious and Darth Maul. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai's Crew) *'Mordecai': Okay, crew, we must wrap this present for Anthony. It was his 14th birthday party. *'All': Right! *'Rigby': We sure to wrap this present for Anthony? *'Skurd': Yes. *'Future Omega Ranger': (Off-Screen) So, you have finally returned? *(A live-action Future Omega Ranger arrives) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, what are you doing here? *'Future Omega Ranger': I'm sorry to bother you. But, it's important. *'Mordecai': What is it? *'Future Omega Ranger': Kamen Rider Zombie is gonna get the several boxes of Television-Kun. *'Mordecai': What's Television-Kun? *'Future Omega Ranger': Television-Kun is a America monthly magazine. It mostly features super heroes such as, Cartoons and Live-Action have gone on to be cultural phenomena in America. *'Mordecai': Kamen Rider Zombie wears a Empire Driver? *'Future Omega Ranger': Yes. I've found someone to help to join your crew. *(Along with Pegasusbot has arrived) *'Mordecai': Pegasus, you're back. *'Pegasusbot': That's right. You guys don't have to call me Pegasus anymore. Call me Pegasusbot. *'Mordecai': You got it. Are you made of titanium? *'Pegasusbot': That's right. I'm also waterproof. *'Phoenixbot': Well, I'm waterproof too. *'Mordecai': Really? *'Phoenixbot': Yeah. *'Rigby': Don't worry, Mordo. Me, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman we'll stay here to wrap this present to Anthony. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White': (Off-Screen) Hold it right there! *(Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White are coming out of hiding) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Alright! *'Ninja Steel White': My neck hurts! *'Rook Blonko': Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White. But why? *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': With a little help from Future Omega Ranger. *'Ninja Steel White': It's up to Future Omega Ranger, Mordecai and us to handle it. *'Megaforce Black': We are gonna to stop Kamen Rider Zombie away from the Television-Kun. Just us we have animal zords. *'Mordecai': You guys know about the animals? *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Yeah. Just because they're ancient doesn't mean dinosaurs aren't animals! *'Ninja Steel White': Well, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and I have the animal zords too. *'Professor Cole': I think I got a plan that will work. *'Mordecai': The protector? *'Professor Cole': Yeah. When Anthony developing it all this time. *'Ben Tennyson': Those things we used? *'Professor Cole': Those were prototypes. Anthony made it so that become your armor. However, they weren't usable since we didn't have the power we needed. The power it was lacking is in Pegasusbot and Phoenixbot. *'Jimmy Jones': That makes sense. I think we can do that. We just need to use the teleportation to convert matter into data. *'Professor Cole': But that would place a burden on you, Phoenixbot, Pegasusbot. *'Rayona': It's that true? *'Pheonixbot': Yeah. We also want to defeat the Empire. Let us do that. We can easily add the system. *'Professor Cole': Let's try it. *'Future Omega Ranger': Shall we? *'Mordecai': Let's do it. We call for back up. *'Future Omega Ranger': Who? *(With Kaitlin Star, Roland Williams and Kase) *'Kaitlin Star': Trooper Transform! We are V.R.! *(Kaitlin Star transform into VR Kaitlin) *'Roland Williams': Data Bonder! Input Card! Beetle Blast! *(Roland Williams transform into Titanium Silver Beetleborg) *'Kase': Kamen Rider! *(Kase transform into Kamen Rider Siren) *(A live-action Strongman arrives) *'Strongman': Guys, come on. We've got trouble at the park and I got this poster to show them after the fight. *'Kamen Rider Siren': Right. Let's go. *(With Kamen Rider Zombie and Swabbies) *'Kamen Rider Zombie': There you are, heroes. *(Mordecai, Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White has arrived) *'Mordecai': Kamen Rider Zombie, we all can not let you do that to get the Television-Kun magazines for the Empire. *'Kamen Rider Zombie': Make me. You can not defeat me. *'Mordecai': Everyone, let's go! *'All': Yeah! *'Future Omega Ranger': The Sixth and Seventh Warrior, Future Omega Ranger! *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Red! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Ranger! *'Yellow Dino Ranger': Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! *'Ranger Operator Series Gold': Ranger Operator Series Gold! *'Ranger Operator Series Silver': Ranger Operator Series Silver! *'Pink Samurai Ranger': Pink Samurai Ranger, ready! *'Megaforce Black': Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue! *'Ninja Steel White': Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! *'Future Omega Ranger': We are... *'Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger and Ninja Steel White': Power Rangers! *'Kamen Rider Zombie': Damn you, Power Rangers! *(Suddenly, a live-action Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg arrives) *'Strongman': Strongman! *'Kamne Rider Siren': Kamen Rider Siren! *'VR Kaitlin': VR Kaitlin! *'Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Titanium Silver Beetleborg! *'Future Omega Ranger': We are... *'Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Super Hero! *'Mordecai': Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin, Titanium Silver Beetleborg, thank you. Kamen Rider Zombie, we can not let you get the several boxes of the Television-Kun. We are super hero can not let you do that. *'Kamen Rider Zombie': Why you! *'Mordecai': Let's go. Super Hero, go! *'Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Okay! *(Mordecai, Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin, Titanium Silver Beetleborg, Kamen Rider Dark Zombie and Swabbies are fighting each other) *(Galaxy Red slashes Swabbies) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Super Samurai Mode! *(Green Samurai Ranger transform into Super Samurai Mode) *'Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode': Ready! Super Samurai Baseball Attack! *(Green Samurai Ranger Super Samurai Mode attacks Swabbies) *(Swabbies are defeated) *'Future Omega Ranger': Mordecai! Here's your Protector Custom Visor. *(Future Omega Ranger hands Mordecai a Protector Custom Visor) *'Mordecai': Thanks. Here it comes. *'Protector Custom Visor': Set! Are you ready? *'Phoenixbot and Pegasusbot': Yeah! *'Protector Custom Visor': Protector Custom! *'Mordecai': Protector Custom Power Up! *(Mordecai transform into Protector Custom) *(Mordecai Protector Custom and Kamen Rider Zombie are fighting each other) *'Megaforce Black': Whoa. Check out, Mordecai. *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Yeah. *'Ninja Steel White': This Protector Custom has wings. Not bad. *'Mordecai Protector Custom': Let's finish this once and for all. *'Protector Custom Visor': It's time for Super Hero! *'Mordecai Protector Custom, Phoenixbot and Pegasusbot': Phoenigasus Wing Attack! *(Mordecai Protector Custom attacks Kamen Rider Zombie) *'Yellow Dino Ranger': You did it, Mordecai. *'Future Omega Ranger': Let's unleash our finisher! *'Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Yeah! *'Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Super Hero Blast! *(Future Omega Ranger punches the Super Hero Blast to blast Kamen Rider Zombie) *'Kamen Rider Zombie': You may have won. I'll be back. You'll see. *(Kamen Rider Zombie used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Mordecai Protector Custom': He got away. *'Future Omega Ranger': Let him go. At least we have safe the Television-Kun magazines from Kamen Rider Zombie. *'Mordecai Protector Custom': Yeah, I guess you're right. *(At the throne level inside of the moon, a metal door opens, releasing Zelok) *'Zelok': My lords, all we found in Geonosis was the Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels), OOM Command Battle Droids and Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels). *'Barranco': Hmm, you're right, Zelok. You're a genius to find Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels), OOM Command Battle Droids and Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels). *'Zelok': Thanks. *'Barranco': You're welcome. *(With Jedi) *'Anakin': I'll say this for the Separatists - they're tenacious. How many times we had to chase them off this planet? *'Ahsoka': Too many, Master, I guess they haven't learned their lesson yet. *'Yoda': A vital situation, Geonosis is. Give up without a fight they will not. *'Obi-Wan': We're approaching our target. *'Obi-Wan': Masters Secura and Plo Koon will keep the bulk of the Battle Droids occupied while we make our assault. *'Anakin': You ready for this, Ahsoka? *'Ahsoka': Just try to keep up, Master. *'Obi-Wan': It's critical that we just we neutralize this droid factory. We can't have General Grevious building any mire reinforcements for his army. *'Yoda': Focus your minds, you must. More than this, than just an invasion there is. *'Plo Koon': Proceed with caution, my friend. Our forces and fighting with the many battle droids protecting this factory complex. We must get in there! *'Anakin': I'll get it done. *'Battle Droid': Easy target! *'Anakin': This won't end well for you! *'Battle Droid': Every Droid for itself! *'Plo Koon': We cannot delay. We must advance. *'Ahsoka': No problem! *'Plo Koon': Good work. But this battle has just begun. More enemy units are ahead. *'Anakin': Padawan Ahsoka, proceeding as ordered. *'Plo Koon': Quickly now, before they regroup. *'Ahsoka': You can count on me. *'Battle Droid': General Skywalker! I surrender! *'Plo Koon': You cannot leave any of these battle droids standing! *'Anakin': Skywalker wins again! *'Plo Koon': The gate ahead has been secured by General Grevious' battle droids. Neutralize them. *'Ahsoka': The Force will guide me. *'Battle Droid': We going in. Hey! *'Plo Koon': The Force is your ally - use it to bring down that gate. Grevious had deployed his commando droids. You must neutralize them! *'Anakin': I'll do my best. *'Plo Koon': You must find a way into the factory complex, and aid our clone troopers fighting in the arena. *'Battle Droid': Whoa! *'Ahsoka': Let me at 'em! Hmm... the Force is strong with me. *'Anakin': It's over. *'Plo Koon': Those doors are jammed. Use the Force to open them. These battle droids must be defeated if our mission is to succeed. Aid the clone troopers in their fight! You cannot advance while those doors bar your way. *'Battle Droid': A Jedi? What'd you here, Skywalker! *'Clone Trooper': Blast 'em! *'Battle Droid': They're pulling over! Let's move it! *'Clone Trooper': Clear a path, now! Taker cover! *'Anakin': Shall we dance? *'Clone Trooper': Let's go! *'Battle Droid': Hey! Watch it! *'Clone Trooper': Let's go, boys! *'Plo Koon': Good work. More Separatist machines for the scrap heap. *'Anakin': I'm here. Let's do this. *'Clone Trooper': Soldiers, get moving! *'Anakin': Now, this is the strength of a Jedi? *'Clone Trooper': Get the Clankers! *'Plo Koon': You fight skillfully. *'Clone Trooper': General Skywalker, it's good to see you, sir. Commander Tano, sir! *'Plo Koon': Another small victory. Each brings in closer to our objective. My ship has landed near the factory entrance. Meet me there and we shall proceed. Well met, Jedi. Our enemy is close. I can sense him. We need to find a way across that chasm before we can proceed. That rock slab bars your way. You'll need to remove it before you proceed. *'Clone Trooper': Good shot! *'Plo Koon': One step closer to our target. Use the button to extend the bridge. I will attempt to reprogram the door controls. Defend the bridge while I do so. Stand by. Hold off the battle droids while I influence the door mechanism. *'Anakin': Not a problem. *'Clone Trooper': Blast 'em! *'Anakin': Don't make me hurt you. *'Battle Droid': Every Droid for itself! *'Ahsoka': One step closer to being a Jedi Knight! *'Anakin': You didn't stand a chance. *'Battle Droid': This isn't fair! Let's move it! I'm gonna get demoted! *'Plo Koon': You have been trained well. I await you nearby, Together, we shall take the fight to General Grevious. Success! The door is open! You may proceed inside the factory. I will remain here and guard this entrance. Move in and find General Grevious. *'Ahsoka': I'll take the lead. *'Plo Koon': Another group of enemy units approaches. Dispatch them quickly! Even now, Grevious mock us. You must get to him, before it's too late! *'Ahsoka': No problem! I don't have time for this! *'Plo Koon': Use the conveyor to access the factory core. *'Ahsoka': I'm on it! *'Anakin': All in a day's work. *'Plo Koon': Careful! Those machines will crush you in an instant! *'Anakin': You didn't stand a chance. *'Plo Koon': More conveyors... Watch your step! *'Anakin': I can do this all day. *'Grevious': Flee now, while you still can! *'Plo Koon': There should be a button nearby that will allow you to reconfigure this area. *'Battle Droid': What's your identification number? *'Anakin': Face me! *'Plo Koon': Watch your step, or you shall be flattered! General Grevious had deployed his MagnaGuards... They will not allow you to pass. *'Anakin': You can count on me. *'Plo Koon': A close call! Your skills to be commended. Be wary... Those stream discharges are lethal to organic life. *'Battle Droid': That'd doesn't look good. This isn't fair. I'm a Battle Droid. A Battle Droid. *'Plo Koon': No barrier can threat the righteous. *'Grevious': You will never succeed, Jedi Fool. *'Plo Koon': Watch out for those manipulator arms! *'Anakin': I'll take the end. *'Grevious': There is no way out of you! *'Anakin': You feel that? Skywalker wins again! *'Plo Koon': Beware the MagnaGuards, they are highly dangerous and efficient adversaries. With his MagnaGuards defeated, Grevious has nowhere to go. Find him and bring him to justice. *'Ahsoka': Consider it done! *'Grevious': Answer the question, you spineless machine! Who sent you here? Who activated this battle droid factory?! *'TD-54': If I were you, I'd be more worried about the Jedi. *'Obi-Wan': General Grevious! In the name of the Galatic Republic, I order you to stand down and surrender control of this facility! *'Grevious': What makes you think I did this? You have no idea what is happening here, Jedi! *'Ahsoka': Drop the lightsabers, cyborg! *'Grevious': Come and take them, if you dare. Arggh! Very good. I actually felt that. You will perish like all the rest! You dare to strike at me? You'll pay for your arrogance! I will tear you apart! Arggh! *'Ahsoka': You're gonna lose. *'Grevious': Merely a scratch! Not even close! You're a poor match for me! *'Anakin': We're done here. *'Grevious': Not even close! You're a poor match for me! Is that the best you can do. Arggh! *'Anakin': It's nothing personnel. *'Grevious': You think you've defeated me? (Coughs) You have no idea what kind of threat you are facing! *'Yoda': Over for you, the war is, Prisoner now you are. *'Grevious': I disagree! Vulture, to me! *'Battle Droid': Hey! Ow! *'Anakin': Stop him! *'Obi-Wan': Too late. *'Anakin': Grevious never fights a battle to can't win. *'Obi-Wan': But what did he mean...? If the General was not running this factory, then who was? *'Ahsoka': Master, this droid doesn't belong to the Separtists but it was plugged into the main control... Something's strange here. *'TD-54': I am Tech System Unit Tee-Dee Five-Four. You can't make me talk. I know my rights. *'Yoda': Tale this to the Jedi Council, we must. The answers we seek, find them we will inside the droid's memory banks. *'Anakin': Now, this is the strength of the Jedi! Let's make this interesting. *'Plo Koon': Take the droid you captured to the Jedi Council on Coruscant. We must learn who sent it to Geonosis, and what they are planning... There is a ship in the landing zone that will take you off-world. *'Colonel Meebur Gascon': You there! Colonel Meebur Gascon here! I have important new orders for you! Seems those devious Separatists are trying to sneak BX Commando droids behind our lines disguised as clone troopers! Find these infiltrators and neutralize them! *'Clone Trooper': Hiya. *'Colonel Meebur Gascon': That trooper looks suspect... Shake him up a little, see what falls out! *'Anakin': Ready to go. *'Colonel Meebur Gascon': What are you waiting for? We need to find these droids! *'Ahsoka': I'm on it! *'Anakin': Oh, didn't I mention I'm a Jedi? Skywalker, responding. Skywalker wins again! *'Plo Koon': Detecting enemy vulture droids in your sector. Engage and destroy them! *'Ahsoka': I'll take the lead. *'Plo Koon': You're are an excellent pilot! *'Anakin': The Force is with me. *'Plo Koon': That was most impressive thing. Your course is Courscant. Galatic Center zero-zero-zero. Enter hyperspace when you are ready. *'Anakin': I'm all set. *'Mace Windu': Welcome to Courscant, the thriving heart of the Galactic Republic. *'Plo Koon': The Jedi Council awais your report on this captured droid. Escort it to their chambers, I shall meet you there. *'Mace Windu': These are the halls of the Jedi Temple. Tread carefully, and with respect. The Council Chambers can be reached by an elevator at the rear of the Great Hall. Bring the droid to us. *'Anakin': Padme! I mean, Senator Amidala. I didn't know you were still on Courscant. *'Padme': I'm on my way to the starport now. *'Obi-Wan': Heading back to Naboo, Senator? *'Padme': Yes. The Supreme Chancellor had given me his blessing host a peace conference in Theed. Delegates from both the Republic and the Confederacy will be attending. *'Yoda': Hmm. First step toward a ceasefire, that may be. *'Padme': So I hope, if you excuse me? *'Mace Windu': Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Anakin, Ahsoka, Welcome. What is this mystery you've brought back from Geonosis? *'Plo Koon': The droid's memory banks contain data on the identity of whomever was controlling that battle droid factory. *'Aayla Secura': We need to decide that information as soon as possible. If General Grevious and the Separatists were not to blame, we may have a new threat on our hands. *'Plo Koon': I suggest droid be taken to the Tech Citadel. There we can learn more about its origins. *'Mace Windu': Agreed. But we must be mindful. If our hidden enemy knows we have this machine, they may be willing to go to great lengths to stop us from uncovering its secrets. *'Aayla Secura': An sir-speeder is waiting for you outside the Temple. You can use it to take the droid to the Tech Citadel. *'Anakin': I'm ready for anything! *'Aaya Secura': You must see the droid to the Tech Citadel. Time is of the essence. *'Ahsoka': Cheer up, Tee-Dee. It's not like we're going to dismantle you. *'TD-54': Just mess with my brain! Your organics no respect for machines! *'Yoda': Sense that, do you? Watching us, someone is. *'Anakin': Get down! *'Cad Bane': I'll take it from here. *'Obi-Wan': Cad Bane?! Get after him! If we lose him in the skylanes, that droid is as good as gone! *'Mace Windu': Cad Bane is getting away! Watch out for those blaster bolts! *'Cad Bane': I'll burn you outta the sky! Hmmmm. Too easy. *'Mace Windu': Use caution! Avoid the obstacles in your path! *'Cad Bane': Watch your step. How' bout that? Here we go. Heh, heh, heh. Nice try. Have a nice trip. So long, fools! How do you like that? *'TD-54': This is not my programming! *'Cad Bane': You've got moves, I'll give you that. *'Mace Windu': Cad Bane must escape Jedi justice! *'Cad Bane': Too slow, creep! *'Mace Windu': Your target is escapin! *'TD-54': Ohw, ohh, no! *'Cad Bane': Faster, faster! (Snarls) *'Mace Windu': Bane's speeder has been damaged. *'Cad Bane': Don't try to crowd me! *'TD-54': Stop stop stop stop stop him him him him him. Help help elp pelp hel help help. Oh! *'Anakin': Drop the gun, bounty hunter. I won't ask you again. *'Cad Bane': I got a better idea. *'TD-54': Ohw, ohh, no! Help elp elp help me me meeee. *'Ahsoka': We can't let him get away! *'Anakin': Bring on the bad guys. *'Ahsoka': Don't make me hurt you. *'Mace Windu': Bane has locked the door. Locate the override control for the door to proceed. The doorway has been reactivated. The bounty hunter is escaping! *'Cad Pane': You've got moves, I'll give you that. *'Ahsoka': No problem! *'Mace Windu': Do not allow Bane to flee! Hurry! If Bane makes it into the undercity, we'll lose him for good! You'll need to find a way across that gap to the other tower. Be careful! Bane has scattered proximity mines in your path! Stay too close and they will explode! More criminal scum... Cad Bane must be paying them to attack Jedi! Bane is running out of options. Locate the door controls and get after him. Another ambush! These criminals should have better than to oppose a Jedi! Cad Bane is close by. Arrest him before he can flee again! More of Bane's mines. His tactics are as ruthless as they are deadly. *'Anakin': It's over, Bane. Who hired you? *'Cad Bane': Somebody that doesn't want you messing with their business. If he can't have the droid... You can't have it. *'Ahsoka': No! *'Anakin': He's getting away! *'Obi-Wan': Forget Bane... The droid is more important than his wretched hide. *'Anakin': What a mess... Maybe the slicers in the Tech Citadel will be able to pull something from its memory core. *'Mace Windu': Well done, you thwarted Bane's attempts to take the droid. But this mystery has only depended. It's going to take some time for our technicians to decompile that droid's memory core. The information we need is buried deep inside it. You can use this opportunity explore Couruscant. Keep an eye out for anyone who who may need the help of a Jedi Knight. The Temple holds many secrets. Seek them out and you will gain great knowledge. You will find much to learn the relics and statues here. *'Aayla Secura': Nikto mercenaries in the employ of Count Dooku have captured the landing zone! You must liberate at once. Clear out all resistance you encounter in the landing zone. *'Ahsoka': Like my lightsabers? *'Aayla Secura': It seems the mercenaries have saved their toughest for last... *'Anakin': Didn't feel a thing. *'Aayla Secura': Good work! Thanks to you, the landing zone is now back under Republic control. *'Obi-Wan': Shouldn't be a problem. *'Anakin': Well, when you want something done right. I'm the one to do it. *'Mace Windu': We can always use a hero's assistance. Come speak to us if you wish to aud us further. *'Anakin': You're welcome. *'Obi-Wan': I wish Master Qui-Gon could see this. *'Mace Windu': We can always use a hero's assistance. Come speak to us if you wish to aid us further. *'Aayla Secura': There is a squad of Separatist vulture droid starfighters in your sector! Engage and destroy them! Good shooting! The sector is now secure... *'Mace Windu': There's a freighter in your sector calling for help. It looks like they're trapped in a debris field. Good work, the freighter is free and clear! *'Orn Free Tea': I am Orn Free Tea of the Republic Senate, and I have important ask for you. As you may know, Chancellor Palpatine's birthday is upon us and preparations are being made. To begin with, we are cleaning up the city! *'Aayla Secura': The main communications antenna stop the Jedi Temple was damaged when Cad Bane made his escape... The Council cannot use their comlinks until someone climbs up there to reset it. *'Orn Free Tea': How are you proceeding with that task I assigned to you? There's one of them! Destroy it! There are more Duracrete Slugs near your location. Locate and deal with infestation! Another Duracrete Slug is nearby. Eradicate those pests! Have you removed all those pests yet? There is more still to be done. Return when you are ready for another task. *'Mace Windu': I need your assistance escorting someone to the Jedi Temple. Representative Binks from Naboo has arrived for a meeting with the Council. Keep him safe! You will find him waiting at a taxi rank. *'Jar Jar': Hey hey! Master Windu said yousa be coming! Messa glad, 'cos some nasty Nikto creeps be following messa from the spaceport, lookin' to do some punch and crunchin! Weesa gotta go! Oi oi, Niktos are finding meesa! Look out! Mess can't fight them! Ow ow ow! Meesa don't think that's alla them. More be comin', you betcha! Ugly creep-o just keep on coming! You are my mooi moo hero! Thanks for protecting messa! Without yousa, it be a sorry story... There be Jedi Temple! Messa be safe from here, okiday? Thanks to yousa for saving messa! *'Mace Windu': It seems the Separatists are using their thugs to intimidate us. We will allow that! You did well to protect Representative Binks. *'Obi-Wan': A Jedi always strives be greater than he is. *'Battle Droid': Every target! *'Obi-Wan': I'm afraid you're no match for my skills. This will only one way! *'Plo Koon': There is grave news! Those mercenary scum have placed three proton bombs in the streets surrounding the Jedi Temple. You must find them and disarm them - and be quick, uou haven't much time! Time is against you, my friend! You must hurry! Good work - but there are still two more bombs out there! Excellent! Quickly, find the last bomb before it explodes! That is the last of them. The citizens of Courusant owe you a life debt. *'Aayla Secura': Jedi! The analysis of TD-54's memory core has been completed. Return to the council chambers in the Temple, and we will explain more. *'Orn Free Tea': It is important to keep the citizens of Courscant happy during these troubled times. Therefore, I must make sure our amusements are suitably entertaining... I have commissioned a plat zone for this district, and it has just arrived. *'Mace Windu': Ah, you have returned. Good. Our slicers at the Tech Citadel have finished analyzing the droid's memory core. They hey have discovering is troubling. *'Aayla Secura': It appears that TD-54 had a complete set of control commands for the battle droid factory on Geonosis. Someone was using it to build a new army of war machines. *'Mace Windu': The identity of that person was corrupted and lost... We do not know who wanted those battle droids or where they were taken. *'Plo Koon': Our only lead is the name of the TD-54's previous owner... Jabba the Hutt! *'Mace Windu': The Hutt crime lord lives on Tatooine. You must go there and find out what he knows. Head to the landing zone to secure a ship. You are approaching the planet Tatooine. This world is under the control of the Hutt Cartels, so watch your step. This planet may be far out on the Rim, but the Jedi Order must still protect it. Be mindful of anyone who may ask for your assistance. The Hutt crime lord Jabba is here on Tatooine; he was the last owner of the droid you recovered. He must know why it was on Geonosis. Jabba the Hutt has a private box at the Mos Espa podrace arena. I suggest you look for him there. *'Gamorrean Guard': You're not on the guest list. I'm not letting you in here... Unless you do something for me first... Those Separatists are meddling in the Mighty Jabba's affairs. They've taken a crate belonging to him and he wants it back. What's taking you so long? Jabba wants his goods, right now! That crate is full of Klatooine paddy frogs, Jabaa's favorite snack! I'll tell him I go them back, maybe get me a promotion...! Okay, I'll let you in - but be quick, before I change my mind! *'Jabba': Ho-Ho-Ho! I heard some Jedi had blown into town. You're a long way from Couscant. What do you want here? *'Yoda': Investigating this droid, we are. *'Obi-Wan': It used to belong to you. Perhaps you can explain how it ended up in a Separatist base on Geonosis? *'Jabba': If you want information for me, pay for it. Otherwise, get loset. You're not the law here. *'Anakin': Alright. How about a wager, then? Jedi are good with a Podracer, as Sebulba there knows. How about a rematch? We win, you tell us about the droid. *'Jabba': And if you lose? What do I get? *'Anakin': Four new slaves for the market. *'Ahsoka and Obi-Wan': What?! *'Jabba': You have a deal. *'Obi-Wan': I have a bad feeling about this. *'Mace Windu': Jabba won't talk unless you can win a race, and for that you need a pod... I know someone who might be able to assist you. There he is! But he seems to have attracted some unwelcome attention from those bandits. *'Mechanic': I could really use some help over here! You saved my skin! So Mace Windu says you want me to set up with a Podracer. I can do that. Ever since Sebulba cheated me out of my last win, I've been looking for a way to get back at him and Jabba. I got a Podracer you can borrow, but it's gonna need some work to get it up and running. The Podracer is just there in the scrap yard. Come take a look. Just watch your step. There's junk everywhere. To get that Podracer running sweetly, I'll need some spare parts. But you might have a little trouble finding them all. If you need to get around while you're here, you can use my landspeeder! It's not as quick as a pod, but it'll get you where you're going. Okay, we need to find the gyro rings for the Podracer. I lost them somewhere in the desert. Boy, was that embrassing. Can you find them out there? Here, take this metal detector. It'll help you find where the part is buried. Great, you got the metal detector! That'll help a lot! You'll need to head out te desert search the area. The metal detector I gave you will scan the sand until it find those gyros. The detector has a reading! That part must be buried right where you're standing! Okay, you got the gyro rings! Good job! You just need the control rods and the energy binders and then we're good to go! Okay, I need to get my energy binders back. They got lost near a Tusken Raider camp outside of town. See if you can locate them. That must be the Raiders' camp! I bet they stole those parts! Be careful. Those Sand People do not like strangers! Looks like you'll need to climb up there and take a look around. Oh yeah! You certainly taught them a lesson! Nice! Those sleemos will feel that in the morning! Great! You found the energy binders! I need those to keep the engines ticking over. You just need to find that last component. This one's little tricky! I need the control pods for the pod, but they got lost in the Great Pit of Carkoon. Yeah, I know, I know. One thing you shold know; they don't call the Pit of Carkoon "Great" because it's nice. They call it that because a ravenous Sarlacc lives down there! Whoa! It looks like those parts are lodged in the mouth of the Sarlacc! That's not good! You might be able to dislodge those parts if you throw something down the Sarlacc's gullet. Make him cough it out! That's it! Keep feeding him, and he'll cough up what we need! Yeah! It's working! Keep it up! The control rods! Those are real beauties! High-grade Racer spec! You've found all three parts! Come on back to my workshop and we'll fix the Podracer. All we need to do now is assemble the parts! Nice work getting all those parts. You really came through! Okay, a promise is a promise. My Podracer is now purring like a loth-cat. But just try to bring it back in one piece, please? *'Jawa': Did you know that womp rats can stiff out treasure? Oh yeah! All you have to do is follow their trail and they'll lead you to the prize! Hey, there's a womp rat tracking something! Follow it and you'll be rewarded! *'Mechanic': Tell Mace Windu this makes us even! Here we go. One Podracer ready for the winner's circle! *'Race Announcer': The racers are passing down the canyon, and the pace is heating up! Watch out for the archway! Wipe out there and it's all over! Whoa ho, we're into the Canyon Dune Turn, where the wannabes eat sand and the winners lead the way! Whoa! Threading the needle through the rock arch is always a challenge! Whoa ho! The arena crowd rises to its feet as the racers come into view! And now the racers are passing through the Laguna Caves! Nothing is going to stop them! *'Mechanic': I wish I could see the look on Jabba the Hutt's face when he has to pay up! You'd better get to his box before he tries to slither away! *'Jabba': Worthless Dog! I should feed you to Sarlacc! *'Ahsoka': A bet is a bet, Jabba! Tell us about Tee-Dee. Why has he in the droid factory on Geonosis? *'Jabba': That had nothing to do with me! I sold the droid and the factory command codes to the Shadow Collective. *'Obi-Wan': The Shadow Collective! Darth Maul is behind this. *'Yoda': Hmm. In Maul's hands, a powerful weapon a droid army would be. Most troubling news, this is. *'Anakin': Where has he taken the war machines? *'Jabba': Maul's cargo ships were bound for the planet, Naboo... What he does there is not my concern. *'Anakin': Naboo?! He must be targeting Padme's peace conference. *'Death Watch Commando': You are correct, Jedi Knight. ...But you and that Hutt slime will not live to speak of it! Do you not fear a warrior? *'Jabba': Maul sent his Death Watch Commandoes to silence me! *'Death Watch Commando': You won't walk out of here. *'Jabba': Ho-Ho-Ho! It seems you are good for something after all! *'Mace Windu': The word of Naboo is troubling. Senator Amidela's peace delegation is gathering there... I fear what Darth Maul plans for them! You must go there at once. May the Force be with you! Go back to the landing zone to find a vessel you can see. *'Anakin': I've got this. *'Mace Windu': There's Naboo, dead ahead, but it seems Darth Maul and his Shadow Collective are blockading the planet! You won't be able to land until we deal with their ships! Those Republic cruisers need time to charge their main guns. Defend them against any droid starfighter attacks! That's it, the starships are about to fire their main guns! Get clear! *'Anakin': Bring on the bad guys. *'Mace Windu': That's it, the orbital zone is clear of enemy forces! Now head to the surface, the Darth Maul and deal with him! *'Jar Jar': Halooo? Anybodies down there? Help meesa needing! Jar Jar stuck up here! Some help from good folks would be luverly! Yousa veeerrry, meesa think. Oh-oh-oh destroyer droids! Nosa nosa! Help-y help-y! Clankers shootin'! Yah yah! Mooy mooy coolsta! Yousa gonna need best guide on Naboo. But heesa not here, so meesa have to do it. Dat nasty creepo Maul, he be here causing all kinds of trouble for Padme! Jar Jar can show you where they's at. Through there weesa gotta go, but the door be jammed up. Yousa smarty hero got a way past it? Well, yousa not gettin' through here walkin' Darth Maul sealed it, and dat door be tougher that quadanium! Yousa be trusting Jar Jar Blinks! Messa got the most amazin' super plan that can never go wrong better-better getcha going, oi yah! Watch dis! See, messa clever! Now, if yousa can get up there and hit the button-boom, then lasers be shooting and door go bye-bye! If yousa be lookin' around, messa reckon yousa could find things to be alla helpin'. So bombed! Yousa made it! Now hit da button zap-zap-a-boom! See da buttons and hatches? Push 'em to open, out be poppin' cargo and stuff. Yousa can use them to hop skip and jump to the ships, geddit? Okeeday! Meesa should be doing something, now! Oh noes! What's be happening'?! Dat ain't right! Oh watch out! Aiii-yiii-aiii! Gettin' outta the way! Yaah! Okiday... Weesa hadda little bitty accidenty. Dint go howsa meesa thought it would. Sorry. Never be mindin'. Howsabout weesa take a short-cut here instead! Meesa got an idea! Weesa can get through the tubey duct into a generator room! Ugg! Ooog! Bah, dis big hatch all be stuckening shut. Oh, meesa faaaalllling! Aiii-yiii-yiiii! Woop-ooop-ooop! How'd mesa end up down here? Thisun not the best place, no. This is the best way we need to be going. Can you bust down this big door? Okey dokey, what's alla da hold up? Oy oy! More of dem Mando baddos! They messin' with alla da power controls! Dat's da way to do it, oi yah! Yousa got em! From here we gotta got to there. Messa no liking this place. No way. Don't lift be taken you up to findin' Padme, but no power workin'... Ah, Messa got it this time! Push button, push button... Oh no no no! No! Not again! Oooh. Are we dere yet, mommy? Oh teh noes! Da power be off swtichen! Yousa gonna have ta climb tower and be fixin' it! Okey dokey what's alla da hold up? Oooh. Colors be so pretty-witty. Can you be pullin' down to fixin? Dat be one of'em. One more now! Gotta make the connect, make it runnin'! Messa no liking this place. No way. Two is working! Lift back and going! Dat's da way to do it, oi yah! Yeah! Lift goes ready! Yousa set to go! Yousa done good! Lift is up and ready-runnin! Up, dat where Darth Maul be skulking. Mees stay here, not wanna tangle wit him! They're no looking alla friendly to meesa! Ah ah! Deesa nutsen droids trying to crunch me! Run run run! Aaaa! Yousa on your way and up, meesa make sure you get there okiday! Ooopsy, Meesa pushen wrong button, now the elevate-y stopped. No worries, meesa be fixin' it... More of dem droids? Oh No! Meesa can't help you. Yousa gotta do it! Mooi mooi coolsta! Now weesa back in business, oi yah! Oh noes. So, meesa pushen button again and then pop! Elevator be breakin' shakin' and stopped. Reckon yousa gotta be climbin' up from dere now! Whoops! Oh notsa good! Clankers everywhere! Oh, yousa my besten friend, hero! *'Padme': You can't do this! We are here on a mission of hope, to end this destructive conflict before it- *'Darth Maul': I care nothing for you pathetic dream of peace. Your fate was been sealed, along with the rest of these weak-willed fools! *'Obi-Wan': You won't take them without a fight. *'Darth Maul': You won't stop me this time, Kenobi. Soon the Republic and the Confederacy will be ashes and my revenge will be complete. *'Anakin': You're deluded, Maul. Your hate blinds now. *'Darth Maul': We shall see. You cannot defeat what you cannot see! Bow to me! Your tenacity is your downfall. Haa! My attack is lethal. I have foreseen your destruction. You cannot escape it. Ahhh! *'Death Watch Commando': You won't talk out of here. *'Darth Maul': Do no expect to win. Got you. Submit or suffer. You face the power of the Dark Side now! Such weakness... Only in rage and hate can one be strong! Beware my wrath! You are a fool to continue. Now you will die! Do you yield? Run away or be defeated! Curse you, Jedi! I shall destroy you all! I will not be defeated! *'Anakin': We can do it. *'Obi-Wan': Is he...? *'Yoda': Powerful, the Dark Side is. Defeated easily, it will not be. But for now, Senator Amidala and the other delegates, safe they are. *'C-3PO': What a traumatic experience! I dop ope we won't have to suffer through that sort of thing again. *'Padme': Thank you, Master Jedi, Padawan Tano. Without your help, Darth Maul would have ruined any chance for a peaceful end to the Clone Wars. But now we can try to work toward a ceasefire. *'Anakin': Good luck, Senator. Know that the Jedi will do all we can to bring an end to this war. *'Ahsoka': So... what's next? *'Anakin': The batte is not over yet, Snips. We haven't seen the last of Maul. *'Obi-Wan': Or Grevious, or Cad Bane, for that matter. We seem to attract all kinds of unpleasant beings. *'Yoda': More worlds to visit, there are. More stories to tell, there will be. *(At Park) *'Mordecai': Thanks, fellas. *'Galaxy Red': No problem. *'Pink Samurai Ranger': Hey, guys, look. *(They see the crowd sees the Television-Kun) *'Manager': It's cheap! It's cheap! Television-Kun going cheap! Come on! Welcome! It's everyone's favorite, Televison-kun! Please take it! We've got lots! Take 15 copies per person! There's a special toy inside! Yeah! Go ahead and open it now! *'VR Kaitlin': Wow, everyone loved the Television-Kun? *'Kamen Rider Siren': Yeah. *'Strongman': I got something to show you, guys. *(Strongman shows them a poster of Hero Squad: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United x Mighty Morphin Power Rangers x Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers x VR Troopers: Return of the Clones feat. Legendary Power Rangers and Legendary Heroes) *'Future Omega Ranger': "Hero Squad: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United x Mighty Morphin Power Rangers x Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers x VR Troopers: Return of the Clones feat. Legendary Power Rangers and Legendary Heroes." *'Mordecai': The filming for the Hero Squad: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United x Mighty Morphin Power Rangers x Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers x VR Troopers: Return of the Clones feat. Legendary Power Rangers and Legendary Heroes... is over. *'Titanium Silver Beetleborg': It does. *(Trailer begins) *'Announcer': The countdown to the collapse of the universe has begun... *'Mordecai': Phoenix Warrior Knight, activate! *'Jason Lee Scott and Delphine': It's Morphin' Time! *'Ryan Steele': Trooper Transform! *'Announcer': Hero Squad: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United x Mighty Morphin Power Rangers x Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers x VR Troopers: Return of the Clones feat. Legendary Power Rangers and Legendary Heroes! When Wizard Rabbid has a bunch of Rabbids, Putties, Z-Putties, Tenga Warriors, Oozemen, Tengu Warriors and Rock Putties capture Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Rook Shar, Rayona, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Ester, Kai Green, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman and cut a strand of their hair... When they are gonna need help from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers and VR Troopers! All operations have become one... ...while something unthinkable in awakening! *'Guardian Omega Ranger': This Phoenix Blade is your ancestor's spirit. *'Mordecai': Now, we're mad! *'Announcer': The all star heroes... ...will join forces! You've never seen a collaboration like this! It's coming to life... The greatest super hero team in the universe! And they're called... Hero Squad! And this team of heroes... Will cross paths... Hero Squad: The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United x Mighty Morphin Power Rangers x Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers x VR Troopers: Return of the Clones feat. Legendary Power Rangers and Legendary Heroes! *(Trailer ends) *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Nice. *'Megaforce Black': How cool. *(A live-action Dino Charge Train, Super Megaforce Train, Megaforce Train, Samurai Train and RPM Train arrives) *'Ranger Operator Series Gold': What is that? *'Future Omega Ranger': That's the Dino Charge T-Rex Train, Super Megaforce Skyship Train, Megaforce Gosei Dragon Train, Samurai Red Folding Train and RPM Eagle Train. *(At Dino Charge T-Rex Train cockpit) *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': All aboard, guys, let's go. It's about to get wild! *'Ranger Series Operator Silver': Yeah! *'Dino Charge Blue Ranger': Hey, Tyler. Me and Hayley are gonna help Mordecai's Crew for Anthony's 14th birthday. Can you tell the others at Amber Beach and Summer Cove? *'Dino Charge Red Ranger': Sure thing, Koda. *'Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Dino Charge Blue Ranger, Ninja Steel White, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg': Yeah! *(Future Omega Ranger, Galaxy Red, Green Samurai Ranger, Yellow Dino Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Gold, Ranger Operator Series Silver, Pink Samurai Ranger, Megaforce Black, Strongman, Kamen Rider Siren, VR Kaitlin and Titanium Silver Beetleborg got on the Dino Charge T-Rex Train, Super Megaforce Skyship Train, Megaforce Gosei Dragon Train, Samurai Red Folding Train and RPM Eagle Train) *(Dino Charge T-Rex Train, Super Megaforce Skyship Train, Megaforce Gosei Dragon Train, Samurai Red Folding Train and RPM Eagle Train are riding away) *'Mordecai': See ya. *'Benson': Hey, Future Omega Ranger, Pegasusbot, looks like you two are the new members of the park, so what are you say? Will you get the job at the park? *'Future Omega Ranger': Yes. We're in. *'Benson': That's a spirit. So did you and your crew give something for Anthony? *'Mordecai': Yes. We give Anthony something cool. *'Benson': Excellent. *'Pegasusbot': Hey, Mordo, can I be joining your crew? *'Mordecai': Yeah, the more the merrier! *'Pegasusbot': Alright! *(With Pops) *'Pops': Ah, the Television-Kun. Now then... What's in this month's Television-kun? (Sees the pages of the Television-Kun) Jolly good show. (To Audience) Spoilers on the Television-kun. But, I'll never tell. Alright! Let's take time to enjoy it... Now then... this month's special feature... *(Trailer begins) *'Phoenixbot': The park members are now the zookeepers at the zoo. Including Mordecai's Crew, Dino Charge Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers too. What's going on, Mordecai's Crew, Dino Charge Rangers and Ninja Steel Rangers? *'Dino Super Charge Rangers': Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! *'Super Ninja Steel Rangers': Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! *'Pegasusbot': Everyone looks different. You better watch it! They are gonna work together. The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Movie: Power Rangers Dino Charge x Power Rangers Ninja Steel vs. Power Rangers Dino Super Charge x Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Look forward to it! *(Trailer ends) *'of All Star Team Up' Trivia *Future Omega Ranger and Pegasusbot got a job at the park. *Pegasusbot is joining Mordecai's Crew. *Kamen Rider Zombie, Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels), OOM Command Battle Droids and Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels) are joining the Rabbid Empire. Gallery PRSL-Omega.png|Future Omega Ranger's old suit 17266101 1753738034955301 2170968250001653760 n.jpg CyMI4XeUkAAkm-i.jpg CyMI 5uVIAECpH9.jpg 4c0208ed63088dbc932ee5857c83e33e.jpg Femme (Episode Final).jpg Zombie Gamer Profile.png|Kamen Rider Zombie GingaRed Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai.png Sentai4965small.jpg Sentai4966small.jpg C9io2p0UMAAXkoG.jpg Powerranger3374.jpg ShinkenPink.jpg 201102071359470cf.jpg Kyoryublue rollcall.png 691 o.jpg GingaRed in Space Squad.jpg 20151227mp4 001278892.jpg 1451170271807.jpg 1451170257551.jpg 1451170288575.jpg A9adee62.jpg 1451170304325.jpg E34563f94f8cb18994167b4aa90d1894.jpg Star Wars Rebels Season Three 12.jpg|Battle Droids (Star Wars Rebels) OOM Command Battle Droid.png|OOM Command Battle Droids Ghosts of Geonosis 11.jpg|Droidekas (Star Wars Rebels) Go-Onger Ressha.png|RPM Eagle Train Shinkenger-Ressha.png|Samurai Red Folding Train RST-Goseiger Ressha.png|Megaforce Gosei Dragon Train Gokaiger Ressha.png|Super Megaforce Skyship Train B00INJTCL8.jpg|Dino Charge T-Rex Train Gabutyra Ressha Cockpit.png Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United